Xela Jorden
Xela was the fourth student picked up by Beast using Cerebro. Noted for her unusual eye colors and power, she earns the Alliases 'Hell Razor' and 'Hecate' from older mutants, due to her ability of Necromancy and soul manipulation. Personality: Cautious when approaching people in a social situation as her power tends to frighten those around her. Especially since she can't control it well. Being isolated for a long time she is also very shy, but this has not made her the angry type of recluse and if given the chance she will prove to be very friendly. Once she's around people she's comfortable with she will be more of herself. However, during times of isolation Xela can easily give into a self-induced depression, recovery often hampered by the spirits that are drawn to her 'light' in times of misery. Mutation: Necromancy: '''Necromancy is the ability to raise the dead and have them do the bidding of said necromancer. Xela can also see and communicate to ghosts and supply them with energy so that they may communicate with those normally unable to (i.e. a non-psychic person). '''Soul-Manipulation: '''In times of critical injury or illness Xela can cheat death by seperating her soul form her body. In this form she is able to supply her wounds or unhealthy form with pure energy from her soul and recover. However, during this time her body slipps into a 'sleeping beauty' sort of trance, similar to a coma however she doesn't even breathe at this time. Another complication is that in her 'ghost' form it is extremly hard and time consuming to get those without psychic abilities to see or hear her. She is also unable to make objects move like poltergiests, however, she can walk through walls and fly. '''Weaknesses: Open Mind: '''Xela has an very open mentality and aura, meaning that she is very susseptable to psychic attacks and intrusions. For example, mutants such as Jean Gray, Nightinggale, and Shadow Man would have a strong offence against her since Xela is almost always connected to an outside force at least mentally. '''PTSD: '''Xela displayed some symptoms of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder when she was riding in a car with some of the other students and when the X-Jet was crashing during an Danger Room simulation. This is a result from the car crash that killed her family when she was very young. However, she has shown an interest in overcoming her disorder by expressing an interest in learning about cars to another student, Nik. '''History: WARNING THERE ARE SPOILERS MIXED IN WITH THE CHARACTER'S HISTORY!! Childhood: Xela Jorden grew up in the Chicago suburbs with her parents and older brother. Their life was peacefull and the mutant conflict seemed like a far away nightmare, something that could not touch her. At school Xela showed high intelligence as well as a tallent in the arts of dancing and singing. However, her life was turned on its head shortly after her tenth birthday. Driving home from dinner their car crashed in a head-on collision with a truck. The impact killed her family members and the driver of the truck. Xela would have died as well, except for the fact that her mutation of soul-manipulation saved her from a piece of glass that had almost burrowed its way through her back to her heart. The ariving authorities thought that she had simply been saved by a miricle. After the funeral no family members stepped forward to claim the young girl and she was placed in an orphanage to await being assigned to a foster family. During the night Xela's longing activated her powers of necromancy and she summoned her parent's zombies from a nearby cemetary. The sight of the mangeled corpses terrorized the girl so badly that she lost control of her powers and more zombies arose before she was finally able to shut them off. However, this act came with a price, she destroyed the souls of her family in the process, though this memory is deepy suppressed. Somehow, the soul of her brother managed to stay with her, however, it is later discovered that the 'ghost' is a shape-shifting demon feeding off of her 'light' and the ghosts she summons. In the morning Xela was thrown out of the orphanage, but, thankfully she was picked up by a shelter program before anything horrible happened. Life in the Shelters: Xela came to her first shelter at the age of ten, though over the course of the next seven years she would jump to around three more shelters, one in Wisconsin. During her stays she would attempt to keep her powers secret, but someone always found out. The result would end in her being blackmailed or bullied and leaving the shelter out of stress or being kicked out by the people running the shelter. The list below is the time Xela spent in each facility and the reasons for leaving. Chicago: ''' The Heart Welcomes All-A Women and Children Rescue Shelter: (10-12) Was kicked out of the shelter by the Sister who ran it when she discovered the child was a mutant. Xela made the Sister's brother appear before her to pass along a message. Open Arms- A Shelter for Children: (three months) Left after three kids saw her talking to the ghost of her brother and bullied her relentlessly about it. Half the Sky-A Home for Women: (15-17) Was kicked out after the ghost of her brother pushed a pot of boiling soup onto a girl who was bullying Xela. The girl survived the attack. '''Wisconsin: Light of Recovery- A Shelter for Teenage Girls: (13-15) Ran away when a volunteer discovered her powers and attempted to blackmail her into sexual favors. Coming to Xavier: After being kicked out of Half the Sky Xela was picked up on Cerebro. Unknown to her Beast along with Helix and Alban were flying to pick her up, but she was wandering around the city and thus difficult to locate. Resigned to spend the night in an storage space, Beast was able to locate her using an detector. However, during her sleep she raised the corpse of an unknown man, which climbed into the storage space in an attempt to reach her. At that time Beast broke into the room and knocked the zombie away before the girl was able to release the soul. Beast offered Xela a place at their school and the necromancer accepted. However, since coming to the school she has been loosing contact with her brother's spirit, and he recently vanished completly. Recently, Xela witnessed what she called 'a demon' devouring the spirit of a ghost who had helped her and some of her fellow class mates during a Danger Room simulation. Fearing that she raised the demon, she sought help from Nightcrawler, however, no new information about the 'demon' has been discovered. Future Character Developments: Joining the Shadow Alliance: '''Xela is corrupted by the Shadow Alliance's leader Christian Moori when he offers her a way to control her powers and to help her kill the 'demon' she accidentally raised. '''Dead-Time: Returning to the X-Men: Relationships: Helix: '''Probably Xela's closessed friend at the Institute, they were picked up by Beast around the same time. '''Nik: '''At first, Xela thought Nik was an argumentative show off. However, after Jack, one of their fellow students, had a melt down, they were able to have an normal conversation with one another. Bizarrly enough, this conversation revolved around cars. '''Character Development (words from the creator): ' XelaJorden.jpg|Xela Jorden by cscarlett15 Xela.jpg|Xela Jorden Live Action(photomanip) '